


Charm x E

by teakturn



Series: Musical Oneshots [7]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Divergence - Black Panther (2018), Dispensary AU, Drama & Romance, Erik Killmonger Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Marriage Proposal, Messy, POV Alternating, POV Erik Killmonger, POV Original Female Character, Playlist, Weed Shop Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: A love story in song.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Charmita Woods, Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Musical Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Track One

Charm was having one of those years where everything in her life was falling into place. She'd found her dream apartment in an older, yet to be gentrified part of the city. She'd become to Head Herbologist at the dispensary she'd helped build from the ground up. And for at least two months her boyfriend of seven years was hinting at proposing.

Charmita Woods' life had settled. She made good money, had great friends, and loved what she did for a living. So why was she crying behind her big oval-shaped glasses?

If one had to choose a pair of sunglasses to cry behind, these were the best the vintage shop in the valley had to offer. They were big and round and hid most of Charm's high, apple-like cheekbones.

With her khaki bucket hat slapped on over whatever wig she'd picked from her collection, you couldn't tell she was crying. Not from just glancing at her. Shoulder her coworkers or boss stumble onto her hiding spot they'd find her chilling in a lawn chair recording soil temperature. 

The knowledge that she couldn't be caught slipping let Charm cry freely. She didn't sob, she couldn't do that if she wanted to get through the rest of the workday. Plus sobbing was so dramatic. Charm thought it was bad enough she'd been brought to tears in the first place.

A memory of Malachi and those pictures flashed in Charm's mind. Frustrated with herself, she tried to swipe away the fresh wave of tears as they came. Biting down the noise building in her chest until it felt like she'd break apart from the pressure.

Breathing through her lips, Charm set her pen and data notebook wherever and reached for Viv, her bong. She located a lighter just as quickly and took a rip off the bowl she'd packed in case the tears started up again.

Charm didn't cry often. She wasn't one for vulnerability at the best of times and usually preferred to smoke or exercise her problems away. But when you get news that utterly guts you, that hollows you out until you feel like you'll be blown away if someone slams the door too hard...you cry. You smoke and you cry. 

Some would say Charm should make a drink. She definitely needed one after what she'd found out. But after being raised in a family of alcoholics Charm found it hard to fall back on liquor to make the pain go away.

Weed at least just made the pain easier to handle.

Exhaling, Charm set Viv down and returned her lighter to her lap. She didn't grab her notebook immediately. Instead, she sunk into the hanging chair she'd used the company card to purchase, and tried to sort her thoughts.

Seven years. How could she not have suspected anything in seven years? Charm had gone to college! She had a degree in fucking Botany and Plant Sciences. She had a strain named after her, that she created herself! Yet she'd never suspected once that Malachi-

"Yo, Charmita!" A voice, followed by the sound of booted feet jogging down the hall called to Charm's hiding spot among the plants. 

She didn't even debate getting up or answering. Charm had gone to the grow shed for some privacy. The budtenders in the shop didn't like what the temperature-controlled room did to their hair so they never came down here. Her boss's inner circle only came down to help Charm move the plants and they always left just as quickly. 

Any other day Charm could expect to be alone with her plants until closing. By then Mariah came to get her so they could go home together. Yet the _one_ day she hoped not to see or deal with anyone, someone had to break her peace.

"Ay, Charmita you in here?" The voice sounded closer, making Charm worry her hiding spot was about to be discovered. Thankfully the sound of his boots took him in the opposite direction of her little nook.

It sounded like Mandla, or B. Macabre as he was known in Killmonger's crew. Of her bosses goons, Charm had always liked Mandla the most. He was a calmer counterpart to their boss, cold steel where Killmonger was a burning flame. 

Mandla also happened to be dating Charm's best friend Mariah. Which meant there was a chance he could be coming to her _for_ Mariah. Which meant she should probably announce herself at least for Mariah's sake.

Mandla continued to lose himself deeper in the sprawling grow room. Charm weighed her options: announce herself and deal with _something else_. Or wait until he gave up and left. 

If Charm announced herself she'd have to talk. Charm hadn't talked since she found the reason for her tears last night. The emotions that had risen within her were terrifying and new. And if she acted on them at that moment Charm knew without a doubt that she'd be sitting in a cell right now.

So she'd come to be among her plants. Charm had always sought an outlet to her feelings. Going back and forth from her mom and dad as a kid had taught Charm to look for distractions. First in books, then in boys and then finally weed.

Charm didn't know how to deal with things like betrayal or heartbreak. She'd grown up playing rough with the boys in her neighborhood and going to clubs with the gay guys she met at school. Charm knew how to fight or escape. 

But how did you fight-

"Fuck you, were you in here the whole time?" Mandla suddenly turned the corner, his bald head shiny with sweat and his face all scrunched up in a scowl.

"You ain't hear me callin' you, girl?" He glared at her and studied Charm slouched in her hanging chair.

Taking her time answering, Charm played with the lighter in her lap. Mandla didn't come to the dispensary often. Not unless it was a drop day or one of the other goons came by for pickup or delivery.

Plus, Mandela only came by to see Mariah or to flank Killmonger. Mariah wasn't scheduled till later and Killmonger was out the country last Charm knew.

Why was he here?

"Here I am," Charm waved a lazy hand around her nook, "Whatchu want?"

Never had Charm been more grateful for her naturally low and raspy voice. She'd wanted a soft voice like Ariana Grande but told herself she sounded like Beyoncé. Now, her voice hid how long she'd cried. And screamed.

Mandla opened his mouth, an annoyed expression already scrunching his face. Instead of speaking, he paused to study her. Charm waiter him out.

Despite her devastation, Charm had chosen her outfit carefully. She couldn't be too out of character or everyone would put their nose in her business. Everyone at Death Regiment Dispensary had known each other for too long. 

It happened to Mandla and Mariah when they first started fucking around. _Everyone_ called her stupid 'cause he'd obviously cheat on her or dog her out. Charm had never said anything outright. She defended her best friend's honor until Mandla proved himself.

"You... good?" The question was a shot in the dark. After years of knowing each other, Mandla and Charm didn't really know each other.

He was her best friend's boyfriend and her boss's second in command. Technically they had no relationship. Which made him asking about her wellbeing a little awkward.

"I mean I'm tryin' to work and you in here stopping me so…"

Smacking his teeth, Mandla rolled his eyes, "Okay, I get it man, whatever. I need you to take a look at something."

That made red flags raise in Charm's head. The fuck could he have to show her?

Turning, Mandla pulled the rolling desk chair from where she's supposed to work in front of her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small velvet box. Without looking at Charm, Mandla lifter the lid, revealing a cream satin lining and the ring.

Charm sat up in her chair, sending it swinging.

"Holy shit!" Nearly stumbling out of her seat, Charm dropped a leg on the ground to steady herself. Before she could settle, Charm snatched the engagement box out of Mandla's hands.

The ring is a princess cut, Mariah's favorite cut diamond, and as large as a peach pit. Maybe larger. An avocado pit felt like an exaggeration but Charm was willing to bet she wasn't far off in dimension.

"Mac, holy shit!" Charm reiterated. She couldn't take her eyes away. She wanted to touch it but was lost in the clarity and sparkle.

"Will Mariah-"

"Boy if you give Mariah this ring she would marry you right then and there. She'd be pregnant that night, okay. I am not joking when I say if give you her this _ring_ -" Charm was finally able to drag her eyes away from the ring. She gave Mandla a severe look he couldn't see through her sunglasses.

"You _better_ marry her. Okay? No giving it to her and then taking it back if y'all call it off, okay? I will not have you trying to treat my best friend like Porscha Williams."

"I'm gonna marry her Charm. Mimi's it for me. She the only broad that could make me feel like this."

Mandla's uncharacteristically soft words brought tears to her eyes. Closing them to hold the tears at bay, Charm closed the lid of the ring box and handed it back to him.

Words of congratulations got stuck on the lump reforming in Charm's throat. She and Mariah had dreamed of their weddings since the fourth grade when they met. They'd played FMK from middle school to high school and took all those romance quizzes in the back of teen magazines.

Until last night Charm had _thought_ Malachi would propose to her. He'd been acting shifty for weeks. Charm had searched his apartment for a bag or receipt from a jewelry store only to finally resort to checking his phone.

That had given her results, though not the one Charm was looking for.

Charm felt a sob rising in her throat. She tried to swallow it, she tried smoking around it. But as Charm reached for her bong she caught sight of Mandla looking down at the velvet box like it held the key to his future.

The man openly carried a gun and though it has never been confirmed Charm is sure he's killed people. That said, B. Macabre just looked like a man in love. 

That sent Charm into such an intense fit of sobbing Mandla jumped out his seat

"What the-!" 

Charm continued to cry. She dropped her face into her hands and sobbed like a woman broken from the inside out. The noises she made were not cute, and the snot and tears running rivers down her face added to a pretty pathetic picture.

Mandla stood up fully and looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the woman sobbing alone in a room with him.

"Oh-kay…." Mandla's voice grew faint as he backed away from her, "I'm gonna go get…" he turned and ran for the exit instead of finishing his sentence.

Leaving Charm to sob and cry among her plants. Just what she'd wanted in the first place.


	2. Track Two - Told You So

"C'mon, Lil'Bit get the fuck out the closet"

"No!" Came the pouty reply.

Erik glanced at B. Macabre and Mariah. The two shared a look but were otherwise unhelpful. 

Smacking his teeth, Erik banged hard against the closet door, "This is unprofessional as fuck! Do I need to remind you that you have a job to do?"

"Remember when you kicked me out the greenhouse so you and-"

Erik banged on the door to shut her up. He didn’t need anyone else in his business. Serves him right for valuing loyalty over obedience in his employees. And Charmita was an OG. She'd been with him while getting her degree. Back when Erik's dealing had been his only source of income after leaving the Navy.

She wasn't afraid of him, and worse than that Erik didn't want to fire her ass over a little breakdown. He _wanted_ her to take her breakdown out of his shop.

Casting a glance at B. Macabre and Mariah, Erik motioned for them to leave. B. Macabre took the order in stride. Mariah hesitated. 

"She's in a very vulnerable place," she spoke as if these words should mean something to Erik.

When her words didn't click Mariah rolled her eyes. In a low voice said, "Its relationship shit, I know you cannot be gentle with her while she-"

Rolling his eyes Erik banged on the door again, "You got weed in there Charm?"

Silence from the closet.

Then a quiet, "No," they heard her voice somewhere near the floor.

"You wanna light up with me?"

Erik didn't like sharing his blunts and hoarded lighters like a dragon. But he'd spied Charm’s bong on his way in and didn't mind passing that back and forth with her.

"That's not gonna work. You gotta be-"

The closet opened with a soft 'snick". A mass of curls was all they could see for several silent seconds. Charm took her time climbing out, or maybe she was stiff from hiding in the closet who knew how long.

"Can we use the dab rig instead," 

Erik flashed his golds in victory. Cocking an eyebrow at Mariah, he said, "Sure thing, Lil bit. Gotta get out of the closet first."

Charm climbed out of the closet and Mariah was quick to bundle her up in her arms and make soothing noises. Like she was a fussy baby and not a grown woman crying in the middle of the day like a child. Charm didn’t return Mariah’s embrace. She couldn’t, Mariah had her arms trapped to her side and seemed to squeeze tighter every time Charm sniffed.

Erik refrained from saying only real G's cry afternoon, but Mariah glared at him as soon as he opened his mouth.

Since he was no longer needed Erik tried to excuse himself but B. Macabre stood in his way, "You will not leave me alone with these women"

Erik looked his second in command up and down. Belatedly, Macabre cleared his throat and added, "Sir."

It wasn't what Erik had been looking for, but he smacked his teeth and turned to lead Macabre to Charm’s office. 

“Ain’t like I got shit else to do,” Erik scoffed.

He was purposely laying low after a successful transport of product. He had papers in his office that he needed to look over. People in his pockets that needed to be paid to look the other way. And his barely lived in apartment waiting for him. Erik had a lot of reasons not to join in on this undoubtedly tear-filled smoke sesh, but he wasn't in the mood to play boss.

Plus, Macabre had been in charge during his absence. Erik expected a full report on what went on during his absence. He wouldn’t get that anytime soon if he left the man to wrangle the women on his own.

Their smoke sesh was in Charm’s “office”. She had an actual office as Head Grower, in the main building of his dispensary. Erik knew from Macabre’s reports that she preferred to be among the plants. When they joined the women in Charm’s office, Charm’s shades were back over her face. Mariah sat at her desk, grinding weed and filling a bong. Macabre left Erik’s side immediately. He pulled up a folding chair next to his girl and breaking down more weed to roll a few blunts.

That left Erik and Charm to stare at each other.

Erik liked Charm, though he knew very little about her after years of working together. He’d hired her while she was in college. He didn’t stay in the country often enough for them to get close. But he’s learned enough about her to know this emotional outburst is out of character. Charm was one of his niggas. She smoked and drank on par with any of his crew, and kept her personal life out of the shop.

She had a naturally tomboyish style that Erik rarely found attractive. He respected her sneaker game. Erik appreciated that no matter how comfortable she dressed Charm always looked put together. Her sweats were always designer, which Erik appreciated as her boss. It gave their business a sheen that made white people comfortable forking over their money. Her sneakers were always clean and her jewelry on point. 

There had been several times Erik had caught Charm's outfits while in town and was jealous he hadn't thought of the combination himself.

Today's sweats and t-shirt combo showed wear and tear. Her shirt was wrinkled, the sweats stained. The smell of brown liquor was strong enough to reach Erik sitting six feet away from her. He couldn't imagine her breath being any fresher.

This was so far out of her usual character, he knew without a doubt her dude had truly fucked up. Of all his employees, Charm was his best. She did her business, kept her mouth shut, and knew how to turn up when the occasion called for it. This was not what Erik was used to from her.

With Charm’s face unreadable because of her sunglasses, Erik broke the silence. 

“So what the fuck were you crying for?”

The couple at the desk turned and stared at them both. Silence filled the greenhouse. The tension didn’t touch Erik. Yet the expressions on Macabre and Mariah’s faces grew tighter the longer Charm said nothing.

Then, in that low voice she had, Charm said, “I caught Malachi in a very bad lie.”

Silence filled the greenhouse. Macabre and Mariah turned to stare at Erik.

Erik ignored the two bobbleheads and focused on Charm. “The nigga cheated, didn’t he.”

Mariah gasped, her neck snapping probably painfully to catch Charm’s reaction. When she said nothing, Mariah couldn’t help but say, “He didn’t?”

“Yep,” Charm kicked her feet against the ground and sent her hanging chair swinging.

Mariah gasped again. She looked offended and hurt for her best friend all at once. Sensing a conversation above his pay grade, Macabre returned to the half-rolled blunt in front of him.

Erik's nodded for Charm to continue, “Elaborate,”

He had to hear how this happened. Malachi, from the two times Erik met him, came off like an ugly, poor nigga that figured out facial hair, and got a job. There was little substance to him. He bitched to everyone about Charm’s job yet cornered Erik and his crew more than once to ask to get on the payroll. 

Erik had known from day one Charm was out of his league. But the girl loved him and it was none of his business what his employees did off the clock.

Macabre handed her the freshly rolled blunt and before Charm could continue. Usually, Erik started the rotation, but everyone felt awful for what she’d gone through. Letting her get the first hit of the blunt was the least they could do. Charm’s lips went all shaky like she might cry again. Macabre quickly turned back towards the desk and started rolling blunt number three.

Charm lit the blunt with shaking fingers and took a long drag. Once she exhaled, she passed the blunt to Erik. By the time the blunt made it between Erik’s lips, Mariah handed Charm her pipe and the torch. The sound of bubbling water filled the air. After passing the blunt to Macabre, Erik motioned for Charm to continue.

She took a deep breath, released it, then took another hit off the bong. After clearing it, she passed it to Erik, “I thought the dumbass was gonna propose. He’d been taking all these trips. I kept finding receipts for flowers and jewelry. I thought he was setting up an elaborate proposal.” Macabre had the second blunt lit and in Charm’s hands right as she started speaking through clenched teeth, “I was a fucking dumbass,”

“Nahuh, don’t talk about yourself like that. He the nigga that cheated, best friend you did nothing wrong.” Mariah now had the bong in her lap. Her words were strained as she exhaled a thick cloud of smoke. She took the blunt out of Macabre’s fingers and handed Charm the bong.

Charm gripped the bong like a lifeline, “The nigga has a wife!”

Everything stopped. Erik sat up in his chair, a wife? That knock-kneed nigga had two women willing to commit to him? Was Erik _that_ heterosexual? He didn’t see the appeal in a man like him at all. Then again, it was always the ugly ones who had nothing less than the audacity to try their luck.

“Elaborate,” he had to hear how this had come about. _How_ had a nigga with a wife ended up with at least a five-year relationship with Charm? 

“I checked his phone. I was tired of guessing so I wanted to look at his calendar to see if he had any reservations or a weekend trip planned. I knew I had some paid time off so I wanted to reserve the time myself instead of risking him calling one of y’all to do it.”

Macabre snorted at the thought. Malachi would have never put enough thought into whatever she thought he planned. He doesn't know what about love made people blind to who they decide to lay down with but Erik hoped it wasn’t contagious.

“When I unlocked it the first thing I saw was his background. Usually, it’s me and him but that day…” Charm’s voice went shaky. Mariah was quick to embrace her, shooting Erik a dark look as she did so.

Erik whistled and sat back, “Well I hate to say it-”

“Don’t.” Mariah deadpanned. Her glare intensified.

“I did-”

“Kill, seriously man just let it go,” Macabre spoke up from Charm’s desk. He’d finished rolling the blunt and now sat there with nothing to do but check back into the conversation.

Charm rubbed at her cheeks roughly with the sleeve of her shirt, “No let him say it. I need to hear him say it.”

Mariah made a noise that said she disagreed but didn’t speak up to silence Erik again. Smiling smugly, Erik said, “I told you so.”

Macabre shook his head and took out a few canisters of wax from his pocket. He then began meticulously breaking the wax into shards to go into the dab rig. Mariah was grinding her teeth so hard Erik could hear it across the room. Her indignation on behalf of her best friend rolled off her body in waves. He knew she hated Malachi more than she hated Erik at that moment. But he was sure there wasn’t much difference between the emotion.

If Macabre and Mariah weren’t so focused on what Erik shouldn’t be saying they’d have realized that Charm was nodding her head, completely agreeing with him.

“Yeah, you fucking called it. And I was a dumbass.”

Erik relit the blunt between his fingers and smirked with satisfaction, “You were, but hey,” He took a slow drag of the blunt then held the smoke in his chest for a beat. As he exhaled he said, “At least you know.”

“This is what I get for loving niggas.” Charm continued as if Erik hadn’t spoken.

Mariah nodded, “Yeah, I know. It sucks.” 

Wisely, Macabre didn’t even react to that. Erik had no such issues giving his two cents. As soon as he opened his mouth Mariah’s cheek twitched. She was fighting off her anger to remain supportive for her friend but everything Erik said pushed her a little closer to snapping. Erik knew this and he spoke anyway.

“Nah his ain’t what you get for lovin’ a nigga. _This_ is what you get for lovin’ a nigga who would hurt you,” Erik passed the blunt to Mariah.

He continued despite her death glare, “I mean look at you and look at him. That should have raised red flags as soon as y’all met. But I know you broads try to be nice to nigga’s you don’t like cause some of ‘em are crazy-”

“Erik’s right,” Mariah spoke over Erik and drew Charm’s attention back to her. Erik could see she was reaching the end of her patience with him. He saw now why Macabre just stayed quiet. Who wants their girl looking at them like she was trying to kill a man with her eyes.

“I know that it’s good I found this out now before babies came up-”

“Wait, you was gonna have this man’s kids? Charm,” Erik shook his head, “I thought you were smarter than that.”

Mariah’s mouth snapped open and he could tell she was gonna roast him alive with her words. Before she could say anything, Charm laughed. The sound of her husky chuckle brought to mind company picnics and convention days. Charm had always had a naturally warm personality. She drew you in because she was a chill girl all the way through but she was welcoming and loved having a good time.

The sad, pathetic woman in the closet wasn’t even close to the Charm Erik had observed over the years. This wheezing, hoarse chuckle she was doing now was like music to his ears. Erik sat back in his chair and his a smug smile by taking another hit of the blunt.

Mariah looked relieved that Charm was smiling again and sent Erik a look of weary acceptance. He’d made her best friend laugh so in her books he was alright, for the day.

After taking hits on the dab rig, Macabre left to get water. Mariah completely smoked out, curled up on Charm’s couch, and fell asleep. For the first time since Erik could remember, he and Charm were alone.

She looked calmer than before, though that could just be the weed. She’d taken off her wig and pulled her hoodie so tight Erik could only see her lips, her nose, and her eyes and eyebrows.

“You good, Lil bit?” Erik himself felt kind of slumped. Sleep wasn't far off and he tried to fight it but the chair he'd settled in threatened to pull him under. How Charm got so much comfortable furniture in her office he didn’t know but he liked this chair. He’d need to get one for his office.

Charm meets his eyes and doesn’t speak for a few heartbeats. She licked her lips and shrugged. Erik nodded, he understood exactly how she felt. Sometimes when you hit a low you just sat in it. You’d hit rock bottom emotionally and there was a comfort and numbness to that.

“You good,” Erik said definitively. He met her eyes so Charm knew that he meant it.


End file.
